User talk:Garlicfork
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Garlicfork! Thanks for your edit to the Jaden Toron page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Ash9876 (talk) 09:31, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Which infobox are you using?--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 20:37, January 15, 2015 (UTC) On which page? Garlicfork (talk) 16:38, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, use Pandora Charms Magic. The user hasn't been here for over six months. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 10:46, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Great!!! Garlicfork (talk) 11:06, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello! So if you would like to use the Pandora Charms Magic, you certainly can, simply tell me the name of the character using it and I will update the users :) And remember it's not really an overpowering magic, but can be very useful in many situations. RioAzimora (talk) 23:36, January 20, 2015 (UTC) RioAzimora- this is for Hugo Stanson, im really looking forward to seeing what i can up with, cos this magic could be really useful! Garlicfork (talk) 15:49, January 22, 2015 (UTC) What does it do? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:51, January 24, 2015 (UTC) What does what do? Garlicfork (talk) 07:15, January 24, 2015 (UTC) What does your magic do, obviously. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:17, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Which one though? Garlicfork (talk) 07:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) The one you asked me about. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:18, January 24, 2015 (UTC) It lets you make/buy magic charms that can transform into a life size version (sword charm->sword, bull charm-> bull) Garlicfork (talk) 07:20, January 24, 2015 (UTC) This is Arc of Atmosphere right? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:21, January 24, 2015 (UTC) No I thought you were talking about pandoras charms, sorry Garlicfork (talk) 07:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Arc of Atmosphere is a weather based magic that lets the user travel between different forms for different weather conditions that can be increased in power (snow to hail, rain to cloud, wind to tornado) and gives the users different abilities in each form (wind=flight, speed for punching and kicking.) the user can also control the weather and manipulate the atmospher to change the magnetosphere to produce auroras, this is very dangerous though. Garlicfork (talk) 07:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Just make it your own version of Weather Magic then, there's no need for the name or its status as a Lost Magic. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:45, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok thanks =-D Garlicfork (talk) 07:47, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Silk isn't an element, so no, sorry. However, you can make a regular Silk Magic if you still want to use the idea. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:21, February 13, 2015 (UTC) OK thnx, ill probably make it fairly soon. Garlicfork (talk) 11:07, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Sure, that's fine. Just remember to that Kullopodíōn is defensive in nature. If you want to look at a good example of someone who uses it, I'd say to take a gander at Baal Zebul. I look forward to seeing what you do. The Slime Bucket (Blasphemy!) 15:15, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Death Denier Magic is an allowed magic according to Perchan. She has given me permission to create this magic. Here is the magic in case you need the info. The magic is free for use, if you want to use it. FlashWally22 (talk) 19:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC)FlashWally22FlashWally22 (talk) 19:46, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Yep. Zaregoto (talk) 13:38, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, it can be a subspecies, and yea, you can make it a Lost Magic :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:38, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Here's the thing, Hiro named Polygon Magic, so we can't really change that. If he didn't make it up, sure you could change it. But you can add the cube stuff in if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:16, March 15, 2015 (UTC) It's no problemo. Go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:33, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:09, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:07, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, the explanation of "allows the users entire body becomes filled with their consciousness to increase their reaction time, strength and speed" doesn't make any sense to me. Besides, you can do most of those things with other magics. I'm gonna say no, sorry :/ Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 07:54, March 29, 2015 (UTC) The speed of thought is way too much. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:15, March 29, 2015 (UTC) YES YES YES YES I LOVE SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT OMFGGGGGGGGG!!!! It's so good, it's one of the few book series that I didn't lose interest in after a couple books in! It's just amazing honestly. MadameMist (talk) 13:56, March 28, 2016 (UTC) RE : Fusion-Make No problem with me. Have at it! Doc Feelgood (talk) 20:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) You have my permission. Good luck. I look forward to what you do with Machina-Make in the near future ^^ The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 22:43, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Can you let me know when you have a link for this new character you wish to select in using Machina-Make? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon (talk) 02:03, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ah, feel free. That reminds me to update the page. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:27, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, but it depends what magic they're blessing upon somebody. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:17, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Yea Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:25, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Define sound. How would it be consumable, given that it isn't really tangible? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:16, March 26, 2016 (UTC) That doesn't answer my question. I asked the same question to the creator of the gravity DS. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC) More specifically, ":5.7: Elements Must Be Consumable - For ANY type of Slayer Magic, the element MUST be consumable or else it will be rejected in an instant. Please understand this. In addition, making a non-consumable Dragon Slayer element without permission will result in a stern warning, so please keep that in mind. However, an exception to this is if the user asking can justify an element being consumable and make it work within the context of the FTverse, then it would be allowed- however, even so, the the list of banned elements is space, time, energy, ether, radiation, and any "silly" elements." You've gotta answer that before I can say yes or no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:22, March 26, 2016 (UTC) That isn't much of an answer; it'd too vague and barebones- for example, Gravity DS is enabled by the consumption of these from what I recall. You'd need to give me a plausible explanation for it. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:39, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, you can make the god. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:32, March 28, 2016 (UTC) I'm gonna have to say no. The reason being is that its storyline-exclusive and I still have to work on it. I suggest you use Mang's Machina-Make since its basically the same thing. Sorry for the inconvenience. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 09:37, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:02, June 12, 2016 (UTC) I've dealt with it appropriately. Thanks for notifying me. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:56, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Right person lol. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:33, June 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure go ahead. Kasumi12346 (talk) 17:01, July 6, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:36, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Lol, sure, go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Template Help Hi, nice to meet ya, I am happy to help a fellow fanon character writer. Now first few questions is what kind of look are you looking for, and do you want separate ones for magic and characters? Lastly do you want it to be curved or straight edges and what colours. If you also have certain images you are wanting to put in it then give me a link to them and I'll get started ^~^ Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 11:39, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Okay the template has been completed! If you would like to changr ANYTHING then please tell me, it really is no bother, it's actually fun ^~^ Your template it's just called Garlicfork if you use source you will have to do Template:Garlicfork for it to work (adding the [ of course) Template:Garlicfork Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 22:23, July 26, 2016 (UTC) While I was looking at my final project (your template) and just looking at your stuff cause why not I noticed Witch Hunter magic thngy and I was wondering if you mind I borrow the magic for a future char, they are in my Sandbox, here's the link to my sandbox :p User:Redheadedpichu/Sandbox Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 12:23, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank you and it's alright, trust me I know some people like to use the magic only for their char and all ^-^ Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 11:49, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Toveri War Hello Gar, I need to confirm if you will be participating in the Toveri War coming up against Aeternum with your character, Ash Davies. Libertus will be taking on Annarose Antoinette. Is that okay with you? And also, there will be another roleplay after this war against the Millennium Echo Alliance, the fights will be 1v1 in this arc. Would you like to participate in that arc? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 10:25, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Looks it got deleted already, shame I didn't get to see. Sorry about the late reply btw. 18:19:44 Sat Unfortunately, on this quest, you won't be able to catch 'em all. But srs, go ahead, you can have his Class Change. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:37, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:03, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Before I start the page for the battle, I need to confirm that you are taking part, the representatives from Libertus are facing Annarose Antoinette in the war between Aeternum and the Toveri Alliance. Is this okay with you? [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:59, September 12, 2016 (UTC) The page for the battle has been made. Head over to The Heavens Freeze as The Ice Valkyrie Arises to make your post. It's up to you whether if you want to consult the other users about the order of posting. I personally don't mind what order you go in for the introductions as long as Per goes last. After the introduction is over, the posting order shall be the introduction order for the rest of the roleplay. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 17:41, September 13, 2016 (UTC) We're all waiting for you to post bud. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 18:06, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Yea, don't worry bout it. The whole no politics thing only applies when stuff like stupid and/or crazy groups of people are mentioned. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:43, September 21, 2016 (UTC) I actually didn't know that. I have no idea about the turn order or anything lol. Also people hafta notify me about when I gotta post on a RP since I don't really pay attention to what's going on. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:48, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, it's just a theory and concept Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:48, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Indubitably proceed. (go ahead lol) Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:09, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Mainly because I have school and my schoolwork is piling up. Not to mention, I have a temp job now. Anyways, as I said, I'm declining use of all articles of mine that aren't finished. Yoni-no-kuni is one of them. So sorry, but no. When its finished, you can use it :) Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 18:23, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Well, what's the Gamer's ability lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:47, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, but add some weaknesses. Also, if it's recent, it wouldn't be a Lost Magic Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:48, October 5, 2016 (UTC) FB Yeah go ahead FbAddict (talk) 17:00, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead man. Do you :) Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 20:23, October 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:40, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Also, I'll get to it, I've been a bit too busy lately. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:44, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Yo Garlicfork, sorry for the late reply and sure thing, I give you full reign over Cain. Nearó (talk) 16:05, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:14, October 14, 2016 (UTC) Can you take out the part about Izanagi and Shinigami Lord. That is limited to Izanagi and the other primordial users. Follow what is on Shinigami Auxiliary Magic page and not Astral Shinigami Auxiliary Magic page or anything about the primordial styles. So that means a normal shinigami, being ageless instead of near-absolute immortality, etc. Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:31, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:44, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead for the magic of mine and the race. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:33, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:24, October 20, 2016 (UTC) I'll get to it eventually, I'm just busy. Per (This is my stage now!) 08:20, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late response! Of course you can! Lia 01:37, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 08:28, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:13, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 11:41, October 28, 2016 (UTC) reply be my guest. [[User:Phantombeast|'Eight Beast Ruler']] (New Century King) 19:18, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Beach Story The beach story is up: An Oceanic Occasion- Koma Inu's Beach Trip!. I've made some headings for some activities that your character can do, plus it will help keep the page a bit more organized, so feel free to post on any of them. I'll be making the announcement for who made the GMG team on the 17th. --Lady Komainu (talk) 18:48, November 11, 2016 (UTC) Honestly, the definition is too vague to really be considered a take over seeing as a vast majority of creatures can use magic, even with partial takeovers. Per (This is my stage now!) 09:56, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, ya gotta wait six months altogether without any interruptions. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:47, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 16:20, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can make a Galvanism Spirit Slayer - also sure you can use Overstride. But for Shocking Purple, I'm gonna say no right now since I haven't decided where I wanna go with it, when I decide I'll tell you. Also I'll look at that page soon, I'm just busy. Per (This is my stage now!) 01:59, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Go right ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:55, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Sure, make it, if ya need any help, ask me, you're welcome. Oh, when you will be ready, say to me its name, okay? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 18:22, February 2, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 09:52, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 15:47, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Your move man! Ushi Toki no Mari Permission granted Tabor gorilla (talk) 15:16, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Knightwalker591 (talk) 16:49, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ur move go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 20:59, June 10, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:32, July 30, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:47, December 17, 2017 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 22:02, February 11, 2018 (UTC) go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 12:34, March 10, 2018 (UTC) 'Tyrant's Covenant' Hello, could i use tyrant's covenant for a character? Also, could you please explain something? While i understand that its one function is the nature in the users vicinity, i can;t understand what the power function does.DeathGr (talk) 20:30, July 2, 2018 (UTC) 'Question again...' So tyrants govenant offers absolute control of every force-energy-element DeathGr (talk) 08:47, July 17, 2018 (UTC)in users area kinda like reality warping? Tyrant's Covenant Hello, i have asked for permission in the past, just for another character and you said to me: Yeah, feel free to use Tyrant's Covenant. To answer your question, the aspect of Power deals with physical energies, such as heat, movement, sound etc, and transforming one energy into another Hope that helps Garlicfork (talk) 17:45, July 15, 2018 (UTC) DeathGr (talk) 14:26, July 30, 2019 (UTC) RE: Guys User Page You're a sight for sore eyes. Yeah, I'm bloody well good mate and so is Guy/Sak's pages. What about yourself? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 08:45, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Alive but working, limited like most of us. Well, as for disappeared it's mostly from here at the very least. Things jumped over to the MHAF, then to another FT Fanon before sort of settling on One Piece. Some of us are still around on Discord meant for the MHA Fanon, such as Sak, Guy, Comic, Black Dwarf Star, Damon, and even Jonny lurks around from time to time. What about yourself, a studying or working man at this point? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 15:08, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Got a few familiar faces, OP got a lot to offer for those willing to invest. If casual is more your style these days then MHA would be my recommendation for you mate. As for the College, it's still a pretty big step my man, I wish you all the luck in your days ahead. What are you looking to study anyway? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 23:17, August 16, 2019 (UTC) Oof, the one thing I failed in class and the other which bullshit through due to rhetorics. As long as it's something that you enjoy then the motivation will surely get you through it- good luck! OP is an all-time favorite for most of us, it's understandable. As for MHA, I didn't know shit when I first looked at it. Watched the first season and got motivated really. If you ever feel like going back at it then I'd be available for you on either one man. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 21:13, August 22, 2019 (UTC) I wish you luck man. Again, hit me up whenever you get back to it. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 16:31, August 27, 2019 (UTC)